This invention relates to electrical connectors. More particularly, it relates to an improved conductive strip for providing electrical contact between a pin and a socket in an electrical connector.
In the field of high current electrical connectors it is necessary to have good electrical contact between the pin and socket of the mating connectors. If good electrical contact is not provided, a high resistance may be created causing excess heat buildup within the connector resulting in connector failures. Also, insufficient current may be provided to a device which is under electrical load. In order to provide positive connection between the pin and socket in a high current connector, cylindrical conductive bands have been provided either attached to the pin or seated within the socket of the connector. Examples of such conductive bands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,433, assigned to Westinghouse Electric Manufacturing Company, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,044, assigned to the United States of America and U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,587, assigned to Multi-Contact A.G. All of the above patents disclose a cylindrical band having a plurality of slits therethrough. Between adjacent slits a pair of fingers are formed; one finger of each pin projecting away from the upper surface of the band and the other finger projecting away from the lower surface of the band. One set of fingers contact the pin and the other set of fingers contact the socket. The adjacent fingers then would serve as a spring mechanism to help provide a positive electrical contact between the pin and the socket. One of the problems with these prior art contact bands is that there was the lack of surface area at the finger edges for contacting the pin and socket. Furthermore, since the fingers are at right angles to the longest side dimension of the band, the pin motion was exactly parallel to the finger edges. Therefore, there was very little wiper action by the finger edges to remove oxides and other foreign matter off the surface of the pin to give a good electrical connection. Further, the finger sets in the bands have little strength, thus fingers collapse after a given number of insertions and retractions of the pin, further limiting electrical contact.